Finding Freedom
by Shai Ryder
Summary: AU where Obi is a slave in Qui Gon's household. Xanatos is Master Jinn's son. Father & son do not have a good relationship. Qui Gon & Obi form a unique friendship. Not slash (mentions pleasure slaves though)
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Freedom**

By Shai Ryder

Notes: I really don't intend for this to be Obi/Qui slash, although it may seem Obi and Qui are close.  I have no idea where this is going, but I wanted to try an Obi slave fic that is non-slash.  Please review and give me any suggestions you have!!  I return favours J 

The young slave ran through the streets, water pouring from his brow.  Twilight was descending over the city, creating shadows everywhere.  The slave knew he was later that he was supposed to be, but it hadn't been his fault.  His low status of slave made for others to take advantage of him, cutting him in lines, ignoring him even.  

The slave's name was Obi Wan.  Obi Wan knew that if his master's son was home he was in trouble.  Young Master Xanatos was unmerciful and did not listen to any excuses.  To him if you were late, you were late.  He'd have a strapping that would remain with him for several days.  Then again if his Master was in from his latest trip he would have nothing to worry about.

The streets were slick from the rain and muddied dust.  Obi's rough sandals did not protect his feet from the muck.  The thin tunic and hood he wore kept none of the dampness out.  Finally he rounded the street of his home.  

It was a modest townhouse, big enough for Master and his son and several slaves.  Master's wife had died many years back, and he still grieved for her.  The sorrow had aged the man to look older than he really was.  He was gone a lot of the time, leaving the running of the estates and household to his son.  Whenever he was home he wore a sad smile, not talking to many people and keeping to himself.

Obi Wan reached the house and walked along side it, going in the backdoor.  "By the all the gods, boy!" shrieked  the cook "Cookie"  as she was known.  "The young master called for you nearly an hour ago and I told him that you weren't back yet.  You better thank your skin that Master Jinn has returned!  Only fifteen minutes ago!"

"Thank be, Cookie!  Shall I attend him?"  
  


"Not soaking wet like that boy!  Go change your tunic and then get your butt upstairs so you can be of use!"

"Yes'm!" Obi kicked off his muddy sandals, which might as well be ruined.  He went beyond the warm kitchen into the cold servant quarters.  The females slept together in one large room, cots all against one white wall and two dressers against the other.  A worn red rug spanned the floor.  Obi passed that room and went into an even smaller room where two cots lie and only one dresser.  This was what he called home.

There was another male slave in the house, but he never slept down here.  Obi tried not to think of it too much.  The slave was named Nikos and he was Xanatos's bed slave.  Nikos had used to be Obi's best friend, sort of an older brother.  Then Xanatos stole him away on a vacation and when Nikos came back he completely ignored Obi.  There was a hollow look in his eye that never went away.  He didn't even give Obi a sad smile when passing each other in the hallway.  

Peeling off his soaked tunic and hood, and on a fresh one, Obi couldn't help but start shivering.  It had to be nearly ten now.  He'd been about town making deliveries and messages since eight this morning and had only eaten bread and butter for breakfast.  Knowing his really bad luck he'd be cleaning Xantos's room for an hour while he pleasured himself with Nikos.  

Not bothering with shoes, Obi bounded up the steps that led to back part of the house where the living corridors were.  Obi headed to Xanatos's bedroom door first—best to get the demon over and done with.  The door flung open as Obi knocked quietly.  

"Damnit boy, I called for you nearly an hour ago."

Obi kneeled down on knees, half way in the doorway, and pressed my forehead to the ground.  "Mercy, please, Master Xanatos.  The deliveries took a long time today.  I've only returned five minutes ago, Master."

"Bah! You said that last time you were late.  If I didn't know better I'd say you were wasting my time out there!" Master Xanatos dug his fingers into Obi's arm and lifted him up to his feet and threw him against the wall.  Obi slipped to his knees again, trying to make himself  seem smaller.  He had no idea his young master would be this angry.

He heard Nikos quickly moving to the other side of the room, avoiding their raging master.  "Do you have anything to say for yourself!" Xanatos shouted more than asked.

"I have notes, Master, from nobles!  They explain what took so long."

"Give them to me!" Obi reached around his tunic, realizing the notes were in his soaking wet hood.  They'd be ruined, the ink smeared.

"Wet.  They are wet, Master.  You would not be able to read them." Obi prepared himself for the worst.  

"I shall strap you slave, and show you never to waste my time!  There is plenty of work about here that can keep you busy.  You will no longer leave this house!"  Obi flinched.  Breathing hard, he sat up and pressed his lips into Xanatos's bare feet.  

"When, Master?"

"Now.  Nikos!" Xanatos barked.

"Master?" squeaked out Nikos who had positioned himself on the other side of the room.  

"Bring your strap."  Nikos nodded and produced the strap from atop the dresser.  "Bend over, damnit.  On the bed."  Obi did so; grateful he did not have to bare his buttocks to that particular humility.  

The strapping was the hardest he had ever taken as a slave.  Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks.  Sobs wracked his tired body.  After thirty strokes it didn't matter that his butt had not been showing because it was now, the clothe shredded from the blows.

"Get up."  Obi landed back on his feet, ass and back on fire.  "Speak."

Obi shakily kneeled down again, kissing his Master's toes.  "I shall do better, Master.  I hope I will not always be a problem."

"Get out of here!" Xanatos barked, nudging Obi's face with his foot.  Obi bowed his head into the cold floor and fled the room, all too aware his ass was showing.  He raced past the female corridors. Luckily none where there.  

He flung his exhausted and abused body onto his cot and sobbed quietly until he fell asleep at last. 

Two hours later he felt soft hands rubbing his back.  Sleepily he rolled over to see who it was.  Cookie looked down at the young man's face.  "Little Obi, poor little one.  I'm putting cream on your welts."

"Thank you, Cookie."  Obi murmured, burying his face into his pillow.

"You've been foolish, Obi."

"Cookie?" Obi asked, voice rimmed with fear.

"You should have gone to the Master first."

"But I did, Cookie!"  
  


"No, silly boy, Master Jinn!  He asked for you as well.  He was not happy to hear you were being beaten."

Obi looked back a few hours past, trying to figure out why he went to Master Xanatos first.  "But Cookie," he asked realizing, "you said Master Xanatos had called for me earlier."

"Aye.  You shouldn't have listened."  Cookie finished rubbing the healing cream into the angry stripes.  "Good Obi.  Sleep in a bit in the morning, I'll do your kitchen duties.  I'll wake you before nine to go see the Master."

"…"

"Obi, do you understand?"  But all Cookie heard was the soft snoring of Obi.  

Obi walked quietly up the stairs and down the hall, past Xanatos's room and to his Master's huge bedroom corridors, the largest rooms in the house.  He'd cleaned himself up, washing his blond hair.  "Obi you're not a bed slave, for goodness sakes!" Cookie had called to him from the kitchen while he bathed.

"I don't want to stink either, Cookie!"

"Hurry up, boy!"  

Obi shook his head, laughing inside at the memory.  Thanks to Cookie's cream his bottom and back didn't burn and would not scar.  Cookie had said if the strapping had been delivered on bare skin he'd would have bled.  

Xanatos had left earlier that morning, not wanting to stay in the same house as his father.  Nikos had been given to Xanatos's noble friend, a young Lord named Riley, to be watched over.  Obi thought it was sad that Xanatos shunned his father as much as he did.  They'd probably not even spoken more than a few words.  

Obi reached the door of his Master and paused to knock quietly.  His knees shook, he was so nervous.  The door swung open and Master Jinn stood there, maroon robe on and coffee mug in hand. "Ah, Obi."  

Obi swallowed and dropped to his knees, forehead on the floor as he always did whenever he met with one of his masters.  "None of that, now."  Master Jinn gently pulled Obi upright and guided him into his cozy room.  "Take off your tunic and let me see your back."  Obi did not hesitate to obey for he had on soft leggings.   He carefully folded up his best tunic and laid it on a chair.  He bent down on one knee, permitting easier access to his Master to view his back.

"Good.  No scarring.  Pray tell, Obi, what led my son to strap you so?"

"I was to be back before eight, Master.  The hour was nearly ten when I came in."

"What took you so long?  You were not given a extraordinary number of deliveries to be made."

"People are cruel to slaves, Master.  I am cut in lines and often ignored by guards and others.  I dare not speak out for fear I will be beaten and chastised."  Obi's voice faltered at the end of his little speech for the threat of being publicly punished scared him.   

Master Jinn's large hands patted Obi on the shoulder and lent him a hand to stand up again.  "Alright, it's alright.  Xanatos will be away while I am here.  I will not beat you unless I have a good reason, and I suspect you will not leave me to do that."

"No, Master." Obi whispered, sincere.

"Good.  Now…I would like some more coffee and my dogs to be let out of the kitchen."

"Dogs, Master?"

"Aye.  I have gotten two new hound puppies.  Bring them up to me if they no longer wet."

"Yes, Master."  Obi returned to his knees and kissed his Master's feet then walked from the room.  But as soon as he hit the hall he ran down the stairs, forgetting that slaves must always move quietly.  Puppies!

_TBC…maybe.__  Is this stupid or no?  I don't want this to end up slashy…at least not between Obi and Qui.  Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Freedom-Part 2**

By Shai Ryder

Notes: Thanks to Sara, Ewen, and Darth Angel who have reviewed this!  This chapter/part may be kinda screwy.

The puppies were both a breed of hound, resembling a beagle.  Obi spent the rest of his day in Master Jinn's room, unpacking the many suitcases while his Master dozed his chair or read, the puppies close by his side.  

The next day he spent in the kitchen with Cookie and two other female servants cleaning silverware.  The Master's brother was coming in for a long visit and Master Jinn had ordered a large supper to be served.  Obi found the work exceedingly dull while the sun was brightly shining outside, all the past nights' rain gone.  

He brought up his Master's supper late that evening, all of the regular household work late because of the massive cleaning efforts.  He knocked and heard mumbling and crashing of metal.  This made for him to swing the door open.  There was his Master next to the enormous closet, sword sheath in hand and sword on the floor.  

"Master?" he inquired, softly.  His eyes showed mirth but he kept it away as much as possible.

Master Jinn straightened himself, setting his face firm.  "What is it, Obi?"

"Supper, Master."

"What time is it, boy?"

"A little past seven-thirty, Master.  We have been busy in the kitchen, preparing for your brother.  Please excuse the…" Obi was cut off with:

"Oh hush, boy.  I understand perfectly.  Put the tray down and stand before me." Master Jinn sat in his huge armchair, worn from years of use, in front of the fireplace. "Now what do you have to eat?"

Obi served his Master and waited patiently for the older man to finish.  He kept eying the sword that still lay on the ground, and the sheath that had been laid against the wall.  "Nice carving on it, no?"

Obi jumped and averted his eyes to the ground where they belonged.  "An answer would be nice."

Obi jerked his eyes up to his Master's kind blue eyes.  They seemed genuinely interested in what he thought- no hidden cruelness there.  Obi let a small smile spread across his lips.  "You want my opinion, Master?" he asked cautiously.

"Aye."

"Well I don't know much about much about swords, Master.  And I cannot see it well from here."

"Well then go over and look, little fool."  Obi stood up, nodding.  He examined the hilt of the fallen sword, careful not to touch it

"What do the symbols mean, Master?"

"Are you branded, boy?"  Obi narrowed his eyes, startled by the question. 

"Y-yes, Master.  On the small of my back.  It was done last summer by Master Xanatos."

"Come here." Obi obeyed.  His Master lifted up his tunic and turned his head.  "Look closely."  Obi squinted, seeing his brand mark matched the symbols on the sword. He looked at his master.  "The family mark.  This sword was my grandfather's originally, given to my father and then to me.  I once wielded it."  His Master's tone suddenly went sad.

Obi fingered his brand mark.  He could close his eyes and remember the fear he had felt as he was held down, and the blinding burning pain, the smell of burned flesh.  "Obi?" The slave jerked out of his memory, eyes stinging with tears.  

"Sorry, Master," he murmured.  "Am I dismissed, Master?" he wanted to get away from everyone right now.  He never lost himself in memories of the past.  He had learned to accept being a slave and everything that went along with his lowly position. 

"No," said Master Jinn, voice soft. "I wish to talk some more.  Come, we all get wrapped in our past occasionally."

"Talk, Master?  But I cannot possibly be entertaining to you!" Obi exclaimed, wholly surprised from his Master's request.  This type of thing never occurred to him.  Slaves' purposes were to serve and obey their Masters orders. 

And yet this was an order, was it not?

"I think I should be the judge of that, child."  

"Yes, Master," Obi whispered, coming back before his Master and sitting Indian style.  "Master?" he softly asked.

"Yes?"

"You said you once wielded the sword.  When?"

"Many years now.  How old are you, Obi?"  
  


"It is coming upon my fourteenth birthday, Master."

"Ah, okay so Xanatos is almost eight years older than you." Master Jinn paused, stroking his beard. He came back to the present soon though while Obi's blue green eyes looked into his face. "Anyway.  When my son was a small child and many years before that I was a soldier and a diplomat.  When I was Xanatos's age I entered the military as a low ranking officer but by dumb luck I quickly became a commander."

Obi gaped at his Master, not believing that he was actually engaging in conversation with the man who owned him.  Obi interrupted, "Dumb luck, Master?  Surely it was something other than dumb luck?"

"Some say I might have had a certain quality of leadership, but the truth is I rose the ranks quickly because of the right people in the right places at the right times."  Obi saw this was only the edge of his Master's humbleness. 

"Not that you want to hear of my military career, boy, so I'll make a long story short.  I was involved in the movement that got the late King on the throne.  I was made into a diplomat after that, and became a trusted advisor to His Majesty.  When he died of old age I retired, knowing his son was a good man and would fill his father's shoes with honour.  Less than three years later, my wife died.  You were in my procession by then."

"Aye, Master.  I was eight."  Obi scooted closer to his Master's knee.  Qui Gon reached down and patted Obi's shoulder.  The puppies were both asleep in Qui Gon's lap, adorably curled up and ears all askew.  They were both quiet for a moment.

"Obi, I want you to know that Xanatos will not beat you again.  I spoke to him last night about it."

"But-But Master what about when you are not here?"

"He would not dare defy me.  My son may be disrespectful and uncaring, but he'd never go against a direct order from me."

"Wh-?" Obi stopped himself from asking why. He swallowed, unsure what was to come.

"Why?  We'll talk of that later.  Obi, I'll have you make several deliveries tomorrow so you can stretch your legs.  It's stupid to even think about looking a teenager in a house."

"Thank you, Master!" Obi got to his feet and bowed at his waist, picked up the tray of eaten food, and left the room smiling.  

As he curled into his bed that night he wondered what led to his Master talking like that to him. From what he knew he hadn't left his rooms all day, only moving across the hall to bath.  Perhaps he was just lonely.  

Obi just hoped that having his brother visit for awhile would cheer his Master's spirits.  Gods knew that he deserved it.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Freedom-Part 3**

By Shai Ryder

The Master's brother's arrival was a big event in the Jinn house.  Xanatos still had not returned a week later when his uncle arrived.  It wasn't as though anyone missed him, although Nikos's quiet persona was missed.

Obi was sitting in the foyer's carpet.  He had been told to guard the front of the house for when the carriage should pull up.  The puppies played in the floor around him, nipping at each other's ears.  Master Jinn had named them Wilka, the tiny female pup who had different sized ears, and Farci, the male puppy who, in fact, was actually intimidated by Wilka's pitiful growls.  

Obi turned his head to see his Master descending the staircase, his movements stiff.  No wonder—he hadn't left upstairs since his coming home.  "Master." Obi said in acknowledgment, getting to his feet.

"Morning to you, Obi.  I assume you are watching for my brother?"

"Aye, Master." Wilka nipped at Obi's bare toe, making him yelp and jump away, thus stepping on Farci's tail.  Both puppies ran towards the kitchen.  Obi kept his head down, trying very hard not to laugh.  Master Jinn chuckled heartily and stuck his head into the kitchen. 

"Cookie!"

"Master Jinn!  How come your sticking your head in this stuffy kitchen, sir?  Have the boy go get you a drink and sit in the parlor!"

"Yes, ma'am." Qui-Gon chuckled again.  "But first I'd like you to have one of the girls take those pups outside.  No need for them to get underfoot after you've worked so hard getting this house clean!"

"Aye!" Cookie laughed, sending one of the females to take the troublesome puppies out.  

"He's here!" Obi exclaimed, looking out the foyer window.  

"Great.  Obi run, fast, upstairs and grab my cloak.  Get some shoes on and get out there."

"Yes, Master," Obi said, running up the stairs.  He rarely got the chance to meet new people, there were so few visitors in the Jinn household.  He had been told many great things of his Master's brother.  

After he did what he was told, Obi followed a respectful three steps behind his Master.  His brother was paying the carriage driver while a boy, younger than Obi, struggled with heavy luggage. Obi glanced up at Master and he nodded towards the luggage rack.  

Once his brother saw the slave he spun around to embrace his Master.  "Malaki!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, excited from the warm hug.

"Qui-Gon, big brother.  It has been such a long time!"

"Yes, and I figure a long trip, so let us get out of the damp air."

"I fear I brought much luggage with me, I cannot be cruel to my boy.  Grab a bag if you will."

"Of course not," Qui-Gon easily swung a bag over his shoulder and took a smaller one.  Obi was already at the door, loaded down but managing to open the door.  The little slaveboy stood behind him, looking absolutely exhausted.  Obi swung the door open and stepped aside, allowing his Master and Master's brother inside first as was fitting.  He gestured with his head to the little slaveboy and followed in.

"Obi, you and the little one there take up the luggage to the room you've prepared."

Obi nodded, "Aye, Master.  May I know your name?" he turned to the little slave boy.  

The boy shot his eyes to his Master's, hesitant.  "Oh, please! His name is Anakin.  He is new, very shy and unsure of himself. Go on, boy.  Please me by obeying my brother!"  Anakin nodded hastily and followed Obi up the stairs.

"Nice one you got there." Malaki  commented.

"Obi is a blessing."

"Where is Xanatos?"  Qui-Gon's face clouded.  "Oh." Malaki put his arm around his much taller brother.  "It's alright, Qui-Gon."

"Aye, I expect him back within a few days.  Meanwhile we'll enjoy ourselves!"

Obi smiled at the blond boy who shyly followed him.  "This way, Anakin.  By the way, I'm Obi."  

"Hi." Was a whispered answer.

"How old are you?"

"Nearly eight."  

"Wow! You look at least ten."

"Thanks…" Anakin looked down, eyes blinking with sleepiness.  Obi took another bag from him and showed him the room.

"The bath is in through the there.  There is a pallet for you downstairs if you wish to sleep with me.  Or I can bring it up here.  I guess it's up to Master Malaki." Obi said, rambling.

"I think he'll want me nearby.  He does not yet trust me."

"How long have you been with him?"

"He _bought me," Anakin's soft voice broke sharply.  "He bought me two months ago.  I have tried to be good!"_

"Aye, I believe you.  Keep being good, and things will get better." Obi tousled the little boy's blonde hair. "C'mon, let's get this luggage up here.  You are tired!"

"Yes!" Anakin piped up, following Obi back down the stairs.

Obi tucked the eight year old in, and quietly pulled the door shut.  Cookie had cooked a great meal and the dining room was fixed up formally to accommodate both nobles.  Obi quietly slipped into the dining room where both brothers were busily engaged in random conversation.  Obi moved up to behind his Master's chair and kneeled.  He did not go unnoticed though.

"Obi, come here." Obi stood up, joints cracking loudly.  

"Master?"

"Is all the luggage upstairs?"

"Aye, Master."

Malaki spoke up, "And my boy?"

"Asleep on a pallet in your room, My Lord," Obi spoke, hesitantly.  

"Did you close the door behind you?" Malaki asked almost rudely.

"As you instructed, My Lord."

"Good." Malaki turned to his brother, eyebrows raised. "I don't trust the little snot yet.  He seems very good right now because he is so tired.  He can be a demon though.  Rude, insubordinate, you name it."

"Then why spend money on him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because it was a good deal, and my friend needed money.  I'm sure with a little discipline and time he'll come around."  

Obi watched his Master's hand, signaling him to kneel down next to the chair.  He did so quickly.  This was not a time to argue or make his Master look bad.  "Obi here is a good boy, I'm sure spending some time with your boy may help."

"He looks tame."

"Aye, he is."

"How many beatings did that take?" Obi found his cheeks flaming hot and ducked his head further, thinking of a few days past when Xanatos had strapped him.

"Please, don't venture down that lane."

"Alright.  How is…?" Malaki went into another endless conversation.

By the end of the meal, Obi was exhausted.  Qui-Gon and Malaki retired, and Obi stuck around to help clean up but was picked out by Cookie.

"You crazy boy, you go to sleep!  Kneeling there for two hours! Bah! Go! Shoo!" Obi smiled and ran from the kind cook.  "Oh, bring those puppies in first.  Take them to your bed, don't want them catching cold.  Sweet little things they are."

Obi did what he was told, and fell asleep immediately, both puppies dozing next to his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Freedom-Part 4**

By Shai Ryder

The next morning, Obi was up early, picking up the various items of clothing that had been left in the hall because they were damp.  The female slaves were to wash the clothes today.  He yawned, and wondered what this day should hold.  It was fascinating to be able to think like this, actually having hope the day would be good.

Cookie and the female slaves were busy in the kitchen fixing a warm breakfast for the two Masters.  Their laughter and banging of pans was a pleasant sound.  Obi finished his particular chore and went to his room to wash up.  As he was passing to go into the kitchen, he heard a knock over the noise.  Obi ran to answer it.

He swung the door wide open.  "Hello?"

Lord Riley stood there, holding Nikos's arms in a tight grasp. "Boy, this is Xanatos's," He shoved Nikos into Obi's arms.  The pleasure slave scampered behind Obi.

"My Lord?!" Obi asked, confused.

"I'm tired of him, I was only supposed to watch him for a few days, it's past a week now."

"Yes, My Lord.  Would you like something warm to drink, My Lord?"

"No! I just want to get rid of that brat.  Good-day!" Lord Riley actually grabbed the door handle and slammed it himself.  Obi rushed over to the window and watched him get into a carriage and drive away.  He turned slowly to find Nikos on his knees, against a chair rocking slowly.  

"Cookie!" he yelled. The cook came running in and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Goodness me! How did you get here, Nikos?"  The boy just shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Lord Riley, Cookie," Obi said, "he was just here saying he didn't want to watch Nikos anymore."

"Bah! Then we will wash you up, Nikos and give you something warm to wear." Cookie helped the shaking boy to stand up.  She whispered into Obi's ear, "Obi, run upstairs and tell the Master, wake him if you have to."

Obi nodded, and bounded up the stairs.  He slowed once in the hallway.  "Master?" he asked, knocking quietly on the closed door.

"It's open, Obi."

Obi opened it, finding his Master sitting on the floor.  He immediately dropped to his knees, for it was considered disrespectful to stand up while his Master stood.  "None of that, I'm getting up." Obi slowly got back up to his feet, as did his Master.  Obi wanted to ask what the world his Master was doing sitting on the floor, but didn't dare ask then.

"What do you need, Obi?" his Master asked kindly.

"Master…Lord Riley just brought Nikos to the door and shoved him at me."

"What!"

 "He was tired of watching him, Master," Obi said.

Master Jinn rubbed his eyes and groaned.  "Where is Xanatos?" he murmured, not caring is Obi heard.  The slave walked little by little back towards the door, unsure if his Master would explode like Xanatos did.  But Master Jinn turned his back to his slave, looked out the window and breathed deeply.  "Alright."

He turned around to look at Obi.  Obi averted his eyes.  "Obi, look at me. That's better. Thank you.  I'll be down soon.  Make sure the boy is okay, and tell him to rest if he so wishes."

"Yes, Master."

"You're dismissed." Obi bowed at the waist and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"They're in there," a female slave said, pointing into Obi's room.  

"Thanks." The girl smiled back.  Obi went into the little room, where Nikos sat on his bed and Cookie checking him over.  The trembling had stopped but his flesh was pale, very pale.

"Master Jinn said he'd been down soon.  Nikos, he told me to tell you to rest if you wanted to.  And to make sure you were not injured."  Nikos continued to rock slowly and look down at the ground as Cookie looked a particularly nasty cut around his neck.  Obi figured that was where his collar buckle had been pulled suddenly and cut his neck.

"He's got some cuts and bruises and he's not eaten for awhile," Cookie said sadly.  "Obi why don't you get him one of your tunics." Obi did so and watched while Nikos pulled it over his skinny body.  He slowly, with a simple sigh, lay down on the cot.  His eyes held that hollowed look that never went away.  Obi sat the edge of the bed and pulled his covers over his old friend.  

"Sleep, Nikos, we'll be back later."  The pleasure slave closed his eyes and started to relax.

Obi followed Cookie back into the foyer.  They looked at each other, their sadness equal.  "Gods, we are lucky." Obi nodded in agreement, looking out the window once more.  "Well best to check up on the girls, hopefully they aren't burning anything.  Why don't you come get yourself something to eat, Obi?"  

"No, thanks.  I'm not hungry." Cookie patted his shoulder in a motherly way.

Obi sat on one of the foyer chairs, trying to think his emotions straight.  There was shame and guilt.  Who was he to feel sorry for himself while Nikos had been raped and beaten.  Here he had warm food, an understanding Master who treated his slaves and servants fairly, an actual bed.  Obi knew the life of a pleasure slave was often envied by other slaves for they thought they were pampered pets who slept on silk and ate all day and made had loving sex at night.

Nikos was kept cooped up in Master Xanatos's bedroom all day, never allowed to venture out.  Obi recalled that once he had been in the kitchen helping Cookie when Nikos came downstairs for some water.  Xanatos had flew into a rage, throwing his slave into a wall and dragging him upstairs.  Cookie and Obi had held each other, listening to the crack of the whip and Nikos's stifled cries.  Nikos never came downstairs after that.

When Xanatos was out of the house he locked the door.  Obi had even witnessed Nikos being chained to the young Master's bed. Obi snapped out of his thoughts once his Master walked down the stairs, wearing only a robe.  Obi immediately stood up.  

"Is he resting?"

"Yes, Master."  
  


"I'd like to look at him," Qui-Gon said, nodding towards Obi's room.  

"Yes, Master."  Then, Anakin came down the stairs, wearing a much too big tunic.  

"What is it, little one?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Master Malaki is feeling ill, sir," Anakin said.

"Oh dear. Cookie!" The cook came running through the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"My brother is feeling ill.  Could you go upstairs and see what he needs? I have several things to do this morning.

"The breakfast, sir?"

Qu-Gon gave his cook an apologetic smile.  "Sorry.  You and the girls eat it.  Feed this little one," he said, nodding towards Anakin.

"Oh no, sir! I cannot eat without Master's permission.

"Oh, please.  Eat and _if he even notices, I'll stick up for you. Now go." Anakin ran into the warm kitchen._

Obi and the Master followed and into Obi's room. Master Jinn came close up to the bed where Nikos breathed evenly, deep in sleep.  

"What were his injuries, Obi?"

"Bruised around his ribs and lower back, cuts around his neck and back, and Cookie said she didn't think he had been fed for awhile."

"God," Master Jinn said, gently touching_ his slave on the face.  Instantly Nikos's eyes flew open and he slid out of the bed and onto his stomach._

"Please! I didn't _mean to fall asleep! Don't beat me, Master Xanatos, please!" Qui-Gon's eyes closed and he backed away from the terrified slave. Obi moved in and held Nikos's body.  "Obi?" Nikos asked, utterly confused._

"Yes, Nikos. You just woke up, confused. That's all. Come on go back to bed." Obi helped his friend get into the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Close your eyes, yes, that's it.  Concentrating on your breathing- it will calm you." Nikos regained clam and drifted back into slumber. Obi stood up, and looked up at his Master in the doorway. 

"Get shoes on, and meet me in the foyer."

"Y-yes, Master," Obi said, not sure why he had been told that. His Master walked out of the room.  He heard him say something to Cookie but not clearly.  Obi moved silently so he would not wake up Nikos.  

Once in the foyer, his Master opened the door for his young slave and gestured out. "Obi, we need to talk about some things…" He said, once outside.    


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Freedom-Part 5**

**By Shai Ryder**

Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed!! These people are: shan, MoonDancer, rialin2032, Strider125, Lanna, Emerald, Rivenelf, Jedi Cosmos, Jelp, Pergens, risi, Sheleigh Adliene (KATIE!), ewen, LittleDove, Megan, Darth Angel, and Sara.  Thanks for the inspiration *wink*

Obi walked behind his Master, keeping in step three paces back, as was custom and respectful.  "Obi, up beside me now.  I cannot possibly have a productive conversation with you out of hears shot." 

"Yes, Master," Obi said, running to catch up with his Master.  He must be growing, for he was nearly up to his Master's shoulder now, and everyone knew Master Jinn was famous for his abnormal height.  Obi kept his head bowed, waiting for Qui-Gon to start the conversation.

"Come now, we will stop at the diner for a brunch.  There it will be easier to talk." Obi followed as Qui-Gon walked into a modest, but modern looking building.    
  


"Master, is this place befitting of your rank?" Obi couldn't help but whisper.

"My rank! Bah, that's hardly important.  Look where the town house is located, court is held on the other side of the city," Master Jinn said, sitting down at a table.  "No, my days as nobleman with all the pride and vanity that comes with it are over, and I'm glad."

"What about your sword, Master?  I saw you with it…" Obi asked, very surprised at his boldness.  Was this conversation really happening?

"Yes, boy, I miss my sword and fellow warriors."

"What happened to them, Master?"

"Dead, boy.  While I became a diplomat, they continued fighting.  They've all died of wounds from battle.  I do have a few scattered friends from my fighting days, and they are who I stay with when I go away.  None live close, however."

"Why not move, Master?"

"For Xanatos's sake.  He has many friends here."

"Oh." Obi looked down at his plate that had just been served.  He looked back up at his Master, silently asking permission to eat.

"In all my…EAT, boy, eat!  I would hope by now you know I would not keep you from doing something your body naturally demands!  Foolish that is, to ask me if you can eat!" Obi jerked back, once _again surprised at his Master's complaint.  _

"Yes, Master!" Obi squeaked.  "Master…?"

"Yes?" Master Jinn responded, once again reserved.  He took a bite of food.

"Can you not let Master Xanatos keep the house and you move elsewhere, Master?"  
  


"It would be frowned upon, Obi," Qui-Gon said, clearly not wanting talk about that certain subject any longer.  Obi thought that he had set himself up though.

"Will you go away again, when Master Xanatos returns?"

"Aye, I will.  If I stay nothing but heated words from the past will come up.  I will avoid that confrontation at all possible, especially in my own home in front of my servants."

"I understand, Master." Obi looked down at his now empty plate.  He had only eaten at a diner like this one other time.

"I would take you with me, Obi, but there is no room, no need of you.  That will also be frowned upon.  My friend's have slaves to take care of my basic needs.  I will not be thought of the type who keeps young boys as…sex toys."

"Nikos," Obi whispered.

"We WILL not talk about that now."

"Yes, Master," Obi murmured, once again thinking that his Master set himself up for that.

"Oh, and anyways my boy, you would not like to travel.  Cookie has told me before that you have a weak stomach, hm? Xanatos will not touch you, we've established that."

Obi nodded, feeling sick to his stomach indeed, now.  "I need to get back now to check on my brother.  Obi I want you to make sure his little slave boy stays out of trouble.  Keep him OUT of Cookie's and my brother's hair."

"And Nikos, Master?"

"Of course."

"Yes, Master.  May I take him and the puppies outside? It is not chilly out."

"Yes, do that."

Qui-Gon stood up, paid the bill, and Maser and slave walked the short distance home in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Freedom-Part 6**

By Shai Ryder

Notes: Sorry my parts are not very long!  I will try to make future posts longer J

Later than night Xanatos came home.  Obi had taken a sleepy Anakin up to Master Malaki's room.  When he came back downstairs, Xanatos was standing the doorway, his face scrunched as if something was dissatisfying him.  "Boy!" he barked out. Obi jumped.  "Quit standing there gawking and come take my coat."  Obi closed his eyes, and told himself to concentrate on breathing.  

"Sorry, Master Xanatos," he mumbled as the heavy coat was thrown into his arms.  

"Where is my Father?"

"Upstairs, Master Xan…" Obi turned when he heard creaking on the stairs.  Qui-Gon stood at the top, shadowed.  

"I'll meet you in the parlor in a moment, son.  Obi, come here," Obi swallowed, wrapping the large coat around his arms so it wouldn't drag on the ground.  At the top Qui-Gon whispered.  "Go to my bedroom and just sit."

"Yes, Master." Obi nodded, slipping past his Master.  He hung the coat on Xanatos's bedroom door.   He ran into his Master's room and sat on floor, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning against the frame of the bed.  

"Xanatos, for Malaki's sake, be quieter! He's upstairs taken ill," Obi heard Qui-Gon say harshly in low tones.  Only then did Obi hear Xanatos.

"I cannot possibly stay here while you are here Father.  I'll leave again."

"Where have you been anyway?"

"If you must know, I've only been at court with some friends.  There has been feasts this whole past week.  Many ask about you.  They've forgotten what happened, Father."

"So you've only been across town for the past week?"

"Yes."  Xanatos cut off the conversation sharply.  His voice rose louder.  "Where is that shit of a slave?  You aren't firm enough with our slaves, Father.  He never listens!"

Obi crawled away from the bed and looked out the bedroom door.  He could just see Father and Son's heads.  Qui-Gon squared his jaw.  "Xanatos.  We are NOT going there, and I mean it.  If you wish to speak about the management of _my household, we will do it civilly and quietly.  And speaking of our slaves, __your slave is in Obi's room asleep."_

"What!"

"Aye, it seems Lord Riley was kind enough to drop him off this morning.  He happened to be bruised, cut, and starved."  Obi saw Xanatos's hand go through his hair.  

"Fine.  I'll lay back, but we will talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then.  Xanatos, you will keep your hands off Obi when I leave.  He will obey you."

"Ha, he is an angel around you but turns bratty once you leave," Xanatos said with a snort.  Obi sighed and crawled back over to lean against the bed.  So his Master was indeed leaving, and probably soon.  If Master Malaki was ill then there was no reason for him to stay.  His brother would be more comfortable at home.

Obi didn't listen to the short ending of the conversation.  He had closed the door shut, and jumped when his Master entered, he was so sleepy.  "Obi, Cookie said she fixed you up a bed in with Nikos.  He still is sleeping."

"Thank you, Master," Obi said, standing up.  He carefully glanced at Qui-Gon to see if the older man wanted to talk about anything.

"Well, go on," Master Jinn said, waving his arm.  Obi nodded, bowed, and scurried down the stairs.  Xanatos was in the empty kitchen pouring water.  Obi breathed deeply and moved towards his Master's son.

"Master Xanatos?"

The young man jumped.  "Damnit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Obi inwardly cringed at the profanity.  

"I didn't mean to, Master Xanatos.  I wanted to tell you I hung your coat on your door handle."

"Fine.  Get that lazy brat slave boy of mine up and out here.  I need my bed warmed."  Obi swallowed and nodded, going towards his room.  

"Nikos?" he shook the boy. His reply was mumbling and shifting of covers.  "Come on, Nikos, wake up," Obi said urgently.

"What is it?" Nikos whispered, voice raspy.

"Master Xanatos is home, Nikos.  You are needed."  Nikos shot straight up and looked at Obi with wide eyes.

"No, Obi, I can't!"

"Nikos! Go! I'll get in trouble too."

"Obi, tell him something, tell him I am sick. Please!"

"I cannot do that, Nikos and you know it.  He won't be so bad if you just hurry up."  Obi gave a hand to Nikos and helped him stand up.  

"W-where is he?"

"He must have gone upstairs.  Good luck, Nikos, I love you like a brother."

"I love you too, Obi." Nikos whispered and started up the stairs, his movements stiff.  Obi slid into his now warmed cot and fell asleep, wishing the next day did not have to come so quickly.

Obi woke to the sounds of conversation in the kitchen.  He changed and washed with water Cookie had left out.  Peeking his head around the door to the kitchen, he found his Master and Cookie talking quietly.  Cookie kneaded dough while Qui-Gon sipped coffee, one hand inside his robe.  

"Morning, Obi," Cookie said without ever looking up.

"Good morning, Master, Cookie," Obi said, bowing towards his Master.

"Obi I am leaving this afternoon." Obi turned from pouring himself some coffee. So soon?  His Master patted him on the shoulder.  "I'm leaving with my brother and returning to his house."

"Yes, Master, Obi murmured, "Should I help you pack?"

"Already finished.  As soon as I went upstairs I finished packing."

"Oh," was all Obi could say.  So what if he was sulking.  His Master trusted his irresponsible son enough to trust his commands.  Obi was suddenly afraid for Nikos. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Has Master Xanatos came out of his rooms this morning?"

"No.  Why?"

"He had me send up Nikos last night, Master, and I wondered if he was alright."

"Who knows that answer." Qui-Gon shook his head, turned, and walked out of the kitchen.  Obi met Cookie's look and sighed.  

"Obi, you can take this up to him and see," Cookie said, pointing to a full tray of food.

Obi nodded and took the tray carefully.  Once he reached the door he did the usual process of knocking, but this time he knocked with his elbow. "What!" Xanatos yelled, his voice muffled.  Obi could tell he was drunk for the tone was slurred.

"Breakfast, Master," Obi said, choosing to say Master.  The door swung upon, almost knocking the tray out of Obi's hands. 

"Well come serve me," Xanatos said in Obi's face, his tone was nasty.  Xanatos walked over to his bed and sat down.  Obi desperately wanted to look around for Nikos but he didn't dare at that moment.  He took a knee and offered the tray to Xanatos.  "That's it, you can hold it the entire time."  Obi's hands began to shake in earnest.  'You'll spill my drink everywhere, set it on the table." 

Obi did as he was told and waited to be dismissed.  His eyes swept the room quickly, hoping to see Nikos.  Xanatos was so drunk he did not notice.  Obi spotted Nikos across the room opposite of the fire, curled up in a ball facing the wall.  "Boy!" Xanatos spat. 

"Yes, Master?"

"Tell the cook to make sure she actually COOKS the meal before giving it to you to serve me!"

"Yes, Master," Obi murmured, hoping to get out of here soon. 

"You're moping!"

Obi couldn't help it. His eyes flashed and he stared up at his Master's son.  "I am not," he said firmly, in quiet tones.  The next thing he knew was a hand coming over his face, skin connecting with skin.  His head snapped from the blow, but he did as he always saw on the street.  Turning his bruised cheek around, he offered the other one to be slapped.  It was.

He immediately felt the blood trickling into the corners of his mouth on both sides.  _Concentrate on breathing.  Obi backed up a few inches on his knees to go to the floor.  The remorseful slave position, head to floor, hands to the side.  "Master…" he didn't know flowery language that could charm his way out of trouble.  The man was drunk and he had made him very angry._

"Shut up, slave!" Xanatos yelled, standing up.  "Get out…just…just leave.  GO!" Xanatos yelled again.  Obi shot out of the room.  The door was closed behind him and locked.  The slave started towards his Master's bedroom but stopped to think.  If he was to be left alone to fend for himself, then he could handle this much.  It would probably be the least Xanatos was capable of doing.  

Obi sighed deeply and turned, lifting a cold hand to his cut and bruised cheeks.  Shakily, he went downstairs, poking his head around the kitchen doorway to see if anyone had heard Xanatos yelling.  Everyone worked at normal pace, not noticing Obi's face in the doorway.  "Cookie?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes, sir mightn't I ask what you need?" Cookie said, with a stifled laugh.  Obi couldn't help but laugh also.  Then Cookie noticed his swelling cheeks.  "My goodness, boy," she whispered, taking Obi by the arm into his room.  

"I angered him and so he slapped me."  
  


"Both ways?"  Obi cringed.  Looking back now offering the other cheek was like a dare to Xanatos, a mocking.  

"Yes." Obi said, not caring that he lied a little.  It was the truth.  

"Well, here, let's get some cold water on it.  You sit down for a spell."

Obi laid on his bed, head resting on the flat pillow.  Thoughts kept circling his mind.  He had to keep his temper reined in or else he would be dealing more than just a stinging face.  Obi thought of Nikos, curled up in a feeble ball away the fire.  He would NOT end up like that, he couldn't.  

Obi remembered the evening he shared with his Master, talking about his Master's youthful days of being a soldier.  When Obi closed his eyes he could _feel the sword in his hands, practicing the beautiful moves he had seen preformed in the town.  _

His daydreams were jerked away when Cookie yelled, "The Master is leaving!  Obi, come help!"  Obi gulped.  He would have to be strong in the coming days.  If he wasn't, he might just end up like Nikos. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Freedom-Part 7**

The warm weather didn't hold out, and a few days later drenching rains came once again.  Obi brought in the puppies and hooked them on leashes in the kitchen.  It had only been two days since his Master had left for his brother's estate and already Xanatos had brought his power over the household.  Cookie and the female slaves no longer hummed or chatted happily in the morning in fear they'd wake their Master.  Obi was more cautious of the steps he took, how he rounded the corners, how loud his voice was.  He made sure he did not fidget when his young Master's presence.  

The only time he conversed with anyone was when Xanatos was gone and he and Nikos chatted quietly.  It was no different this afternoon.  The only sounds in the townhouse were that of heavy rains on the roof.  Obi finished making the bed; clean sheets, and coverlets.  Nikos was curled up in a chair, breathing deeply but not asleep.

"Obi, I'm scared."

"What for, Nikos?  You said last night was not bad."

"It wasn't.  He let me reach release even.  But he is getting tired of me."

"Nikos don't say such things.  You worry far too much.  Occupy your mind with other thoughts?"

"Like what, Obi?  Like what!" Nikos exploded, sitting up in the chair.  "For pity's sake, I am nearly eighteen!  I'm a boy toy, a rich man's nightly fuck.  The only real skills that make me of any value is that I am obedient and can read and write.  I'll end up chained to a desk, making copies of papers!"

"I don't want to talk about that now, please, Nikos."

"Obi, don't you want to be free?"

"Of course, doesn't every slave?  But I know foolish dreams apart from realistic ones."

"And what are your realistic dreams, Obi?  How can you hold on to hope when nothing ever comes true."

"Nikos, do you want to be sold?"

"No!" 

"But what if someone buys you, someone who is more interested in your brain than your body?  You can earn your freedom.  Think of that! Think of THAT, Nikos, and your hope will hold out.  Continue to please Xanatos to the best of your ability and live."

Nikos looked down at the floor, thinking fast.  "Obi…"

"Listen, Nikos.  Instead of sitting there moping come downstairs and help me peel some potatoes.  The puppies are in the kitchen."

  
"But if he comes home and I'm not up here…"

"Well say that you were being useful, okay?  Tell it to him logically but respectfully.  Let's just see how he reacts."

"Let's try it.  Those puppies are adorable…"  Obi smiled, grabbed his friend's arm, and led him down the stairs.  

Obi laid in bed, back aching at any slight movement.  There had been little bleeding, luckily, but he felt like he had a giant scrape on his back.  This second beating he'd gotten  as a slave and it was not any less hurtful than the first.  He had buried his head into the pillow after he'd been sent downstairs to block the sounds of Nikos screaming.  Obi wondered what the neighbors could possibly think.  Then again, they were slave owners as well.

Cookie was ordered not to put the cream on his back.  Obi moved to his stomach and sighed, sleep had evaded him for an hour now.  His thoughts drifted back to the reason of his 'punishment'.  

The two slaves had laughed quietly after they were finished with the potatoes.  Obi sat in the floor playing games with both puppies while Nikos watched from a chair.  They both jerked as the front door opened and then slammed shut.  "Obi!" Nikos whispered, "I should have gone back upstairs.  I'm not even doing anything now!" Obi looked around the room.  All the food, kitchen supplies were put up.  

Obi strained to hear Cookie tell Xanatos where his "shit of a slave" was and what he was doing.  The kitchen door swung wide open.  Xanatos's dark features burned into Nikos's face.  The bed slave stepped forward to kneel.  "Get. Upsairs. Nikos. Now!" he yelled.  Nikos scrambled past him, his steps nibble.  

"You.  I know this was your idea because Nikos only would get a silly idea from you." Xanatos grabbed Obi's arm. Tightly.  He pulled out his belt from the belt loops, a new fashion for young, rich men.  Their hidden meaning was exactly what Xanatos was using it for.  He pinned Obi over the chair.  One hand between his shoulders, and one grasping the belt.  "Move, and I'll do more than just whip you."  Obi stilled, accepting the fact that he mustn't move.  

The beating was not over quickly.  He lost count after ten through his tears and pleas for forgiveness.  "You do beg very prettily," Xanatos said nastily, as he dropped his belt, nothing more than a fancy whip.  "Yes, I may not have to splurge into my budget after I sell Nikos.  I'll just use you, and no one will know."

Obi put his face into the table, breath hitching.  Xanatos's sweaty palms grabbed him and pulled him upright.  "Now.  There will be no more influencing my property.  He does nothing without my consent and I'm going to have to go remind him.  Tomorrow you'll accompany me to my friend's house.  I'm in need of something young and fresh so I don'ts seem cheap."

"Yes, Master," Obi said, sinking to his knees.  He cursed himself, wondering what happened to his strength he'd vowed to produce.  

"Stay out of my way until then, boy." Xanatos turned to retreat upstairs, but had told Cookie on the way out not to dare care for his slave's back.  Obi washed his face with a cold clothe and stumbled into his bedroom.  Soon after Nikos's screams had began.  And continued.  And continued.  Finally they stopped and all that was heard in the house was the sound of more rain falling and quiet voices of the female slaves in the other room. 

Yet again, Obi found himself laying in bed, body aching, and heart dreading the next day.  Would it ever get better?

He dressed in clean clothes, a tunic of light blue and gold trim and black leggings, sturdy black shoes and his hair cut.  Cookie smiled at him as he moved stiffly, trying to get some grace back into his awkward movements.  His back was aching and making it hard to walk about normally.  Obi figured if he wished to avoid other encounters his Master's belt, he'd better do well today.  

Shortly before lunch Xanatos came downstairs, sporting flashy new clothes, though mostly obscured by a long black cape.  "Come," he said, beckoning Obi over with a finger.  Obi dropped to a knee.  "Go back to your work!" Xanatos yelled at two female slaves who quickly ran into the kitchen.  

"Am I dressed alright, Master?  It is the only nice tunic I have."  

"Yes.  I'm glad I do not have to exercise my belt at this moment.  Do well today and I will forgive your past faults, boy."  That easy, Obi thought.

"Yes, Master."  

Xanatos nodded and led the way to the awaiting carriage.  "We are to visit Lord Sidious," Xanatos said, once seated inside the coach, Obi at his feet.  "A stately gentleman who is a senator at the court, a great man.  It's too bad he's not my Father."  Xanatos went on about the Lord while Obi concentrated on breathing.  He had a bad feeling…


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Freedom  
Part 8  
  
Obi hung close behind Xanatos as he strode into the gates of Lord Sidious's drive. Hedges lined the sprawling estate past the iron gate and fence. Obi stole a glance at a time, spotting rolling fields further past the sleek mansion. The building was not in the style typically seen further in town. The lines were smoother, modern looking. Obi couldn't help but be fascinated despite the dull, nausea feeling he had in his stomach.  
  
A short man came running out of the door, dressed in simple black leggings like Obi's and yellow tunic lined with red thread. The man's face broke into smile as he approached closer. "My Lord Xanatos!" Obi saw his Master's hands clench behind his back but he put on the most sincere smile he could.   
  
"Hello. Is Lord Sidious returned from court?"  
  
"Aye, my Lord. If you'll follow me in, I'll get you something to drink. Senator Sidious is, ah, well there is someone else here presently but he'll be gone soon, I'm sure. "  
  
"Who? I sent a message via one of my servant girls and she returned saying no one would be here at this time."  
  
"It was Lord Sidious's old friend, my Lord. But you see…"  
  
"Who is it?" Xanatos persisted. Obi's cheeks flamed red from his Master's rudeness.   
  
"Y-your father, my Lord." Obi gasped and looked up. What was this! Xanatos wiped his sweaty hands on his jacket.   
"Does he know I am here?"  
  
"No. That is why I wish to take you into the parlor so you will not have to meet."  
  
"Old friend?" Xanatos questioned, mostly to himself. He turned to Obi who was once again looking at the ground as he should. "Tell Lord Sidious I have returned home. I can't," Xanatos said taking Obi's arm in a type grip, "deal with this now."   
  
"My Lord, please! I shall be punished if I can not get you to stay…" the steward said, rushing the words out so they slid together. He took Xanatos's arm in his hands.  
  
"Remove your hands! Give this to Lord Sidious," Xanatos said, reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out a folded note marked with a large "X". "You will not be in trouble if your lord sees this." He took Obi's arm again and pulled him down the driveway.  
  
"Master…please," Obi said, grimacing, "I'll follow gladly."   
  
"Shut up, boy. You can clearly see I am not in the mood to deal with your attitude." Obi did indeed shut up, but Xanatos also removed his tight grip.   
  
As they got back into the carriage, Obi scooted to the window of the other seat, far away from his irate Master. He glanced up as they started down the road and back into the city. Obi knew the questions that were circling Xanatos's mind for they were in his mind as well. Why would Master Qui-Gon be visiting Lord Sidious without Xanatos knowing? Was there more going on between Lord Sidious and Master Jinn than either one knew?   
  
As soon as they arrived home, Xanatos stormed up to his bedroom and slammed the door, leaving his coat with Obi in the doorway. He is no more than a spoiled child in a man's body Obi thought. Slowly, Obi made his way to a coat rack standing next to the kitchen.  
  
"Obi?" Cookie exclaimed, coming in from the kitchen. "Obi! What are you two doing home so early? You just left but twenty minutes ago!" Cookie put down the rag she was carrying and moved to take the coat into the kitchen to try. "Oh my, we haven't even gotten to cleaning the floor, the young master's bedroom isn't nearly done up…" Cookie murmured under her breath while Obi stood waiting to answer.  
  
"Cookie! He's mad as can be, but I wouldn't be worried about the house not being clean."  
  
"Obi, please."  
  
"True. He can get mad over anything."  
  
"But why are you home? You were suppose to be gone all afternoon."  
  
"Well, actually, Master Jinn was at Lord Sidious's house, and…"  
  
"What was that? Master Qui Gon at the Lord's house? He's never been there before that I can recall."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Now, Obi we must not speculate. It's not our business anyway." Obi almost made a face protesting but instead sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Wait though!" Cookie exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Obi asked, turning around from in the doorway and picking up one of the puppies (who were quickly growing out of their cute puppy form).   
  
"I think Lord Sidious might be related to Master Jinn. Or…no! Lord Sidious was partner in arms with Master's brother, Malaki. Much as I can recall to my memory, Master Jinn hated Sidious, and made sure his brother knew it!"  
  
Obi paled. What had happened? He suddenly feared everything. A enormous surge of hopelessness and insecurity drove him to run up the stairs up to the Master's closed bedroom. He opened the door and went to where the sword was kept under the windowsill. With the curtains pulled the room was dim. Obi pulled open the curtain and lifted the sword to the light.   
  
Obi heard the familiar footsteps of Xanatos coming to his father's room. The sword clattered to the ground, and Obi crouched and turned with his back against the wall, his hair touching the window sill. What had happened? What in the world had happened to him? He began to shake in earnest as Xanatos strode in the door, hand raised above his head, shouting a curse Obi could only imagine sounded like.   
Xanatos growled, his face expressing his unknown anger, and hit Obi again. Tears blinked out of Obi's eyes as he went to the floor, murmuring apologies. He remembered suddenly being over Xanatos's leg, his button burning, and the humility that turned his entire face red.   
  
"M-master, p-please!" he choked, as Xanatos stopped hitting him. "I lost myself!" Obi rolled on to his side to get back on his knees and into a bow.   
  
"Out! Out of here! In my bedroom!" Xanatos took Obi's arm, dragging him upright and down the hall. Obi got a glance of Cookie standing at the end of the hall, her hands over her mouth and shaking her head.   
  
"Be strong," Cookie whispered. Obi nodded as he was flung onto Xanatos's bed.  
  
The door slammed shut. 


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Freedom  
Part 9  
Obi washed a pan, his mind far from everything in his world. Cookie chatted quietly with a female servant about the bitter cold weather but Obi paid them no mind. It had been two weeks since Xanatos had released all fury on him. For the next week he spent his days in the bed unless he was desperately needed, nursing bruises and headaches. His head still had a distinct dull throb but he ignored it.  
  
Master Jinn had not returned home. He sent Cookie money for food and the supplies needed for maintaining the large townhouse. There was no note attached besides for what purpose the money served. Obi was giving up hope that his unending monotony and abuse would end by his master's saving. He was on his own.   
  
Obi finished helping with the dishes and decided to see if Xanatos needed anything. He walked the stairs slowly, avoiding the creaky steps. That got on Xanatos's nerves. Obi did all he could to satisfy the young man. He feared his hand. He feared his anger.   
  
The door to the bedroom was opened slightly but Obi still knocked, tensing his body and alerting his senses to any thing that was coming.   
  
"What?" was the only word from Xanatos.  
  
"It's just me, Master." Obi said, showing his face in the door.  
  
"Oh. Come on in here." Obi breathed deeply, entering the room and kneeling where Xanatos sat at the desk. His hands stayed close to his side, his face to the ground. He was becoming subservient by nothing more than instinct. "Lick." Obi jumped and brought his head up to be greeted with a stamp in his face. He did as told and watched Xanatos stick it on the corner of an envelope.  
  
"Why did you come up here? I never called for you."  
  
"I thought you might want something. You never came down for supper, Master."  
  
"Oh, I forgot."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi said, not sure if he should go ahead and leave.   
  
"Obi," Xanatos stated, getting his slave's attention. Obi immediately gave his full attention, looking up. It was always a balance of that; looking up and looking down. Xanatos put down the pen he was writing with on the desk and sighed. "My father will be back two days from now. He's been at Lord Sidious's this entire time."  
  
Obi remained silent, assuming Xanatos was going to continue. "I will be leaving before he gets here, taking Nikos with me."  
  
"Will I go with you, Master?"   
  
"No." Obi continued to look upward, lost for thought. "Go back downstairs and wake Nikos up for me."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Tell him to bring his pillow, he'll be sleeping up here tonight." Xanatos said wearily, picking up his pen once again. Obi simply nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him. Nikos didn't even have a pillow. None of the slaves did.   
  
Going downstairs he still did not know what to think. The special feeling he had when around Master Jinn was ruined, he thought. He left me in the midst of…him Obi thought, immediately looking upstairs, a scowl on his face. He was turning bitter despite warnings to monitor his attitude closely, mostly by Cookie. "You may be a slave, Obi but you can look at it two ways. Either way the world is against you, so you can work towards you in small ways or fight it blindly." Obi had always kept this advice in his head, trying to build his entire approach to life around it.  
  
After abuse, after unfair treatment, and unjust punishments, he could no longer see the use for a positive outlook. It got shattered in the end, one way or another. Might as well tighten and toughen his shell now.  
  
Obi walked through the kitchen, ignoring the looks Cookie threw him. Anymore the Grandmotherly woman annoyed him. He didn't wish to hurt her so he kept his mouth shut. He went beyond the kitchen into his and Nikos' room. He knocked once before entering. Nikos slept lightly on his bed, curled up as tight as possible. "Nikos." Obi shook the older boy's shoulder. He woke immediately. Probably out of training Obi thought.  
  
"Obi? What is it?" Nikos asked urgently, always expecting the worse once woken up.   
  
"Nothing is the matter, so calm down. Master wants you upstairs now. He said to bring your pillow." Nikos' face went from wary to sad acceptance. Then scrunched up. "P-pillow? I don't have a pillow."  
  
"Yes, I know. I do believe that's Master's way of telling you are going to be pleasuring him tonight."  
  
"Oh…yes. Right. Thanks." Obi stood up from the bed, giving his friend a small sideway smile. Obi stretched his arms wide, yawning as he did so.  
  
"You're growing a lot, Obi." Nikos said, changing out of sleep clothes. He looked over his younger friend, admiring the smooth lines of the maturing boy's body.   
  
"Am I really?" Obi asked, looking over his body. "I've always thought I was short and small."  
  
"You are developing muscles. Here, flex," Nikos instructed, squeezing Obi's arm. "I wouldn't call you buff, but you certainly are strong." Obi bit his lip, looking down at his arm.   
  
"I don't know what use muscles will serve me. All I do is follow like a lost puppy and wash pots."  
  
"You lift things too. Think about it. You use to do a lot of lifting. You still do."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Still, I say muscles are no good unless Master decides he wants my ass next." Obi stopped talking, hearing Xanatos's angry voice screaming upstairs. Both slaves looked at each other, wondering what their master was yelling about. "I think I heard your name, Nikos, I'd get up there quickly!" Just then Cookie came running in, her voice red and her voice choppy.  
  
"Nikos! Get up there before he whips us all!" Nikos nodded, running past both of them, bare feet padding quietly. Obi watched the body disappear around the kitchen door. He forgot his pillow Obi thought, finding it amusing that he had some sense of humor left, especially in the given situation.  
  
"These mood swings are going to be the death of me, Obi. He goes from being a polite gentleman, even to me, to a holy terror! I was just up there bringing him tea and he threw a book at me!"   
  
Obi sat down on his mattress, looking at the floor. He was tired of making small talk about things they had no control over. What was the point of complaining? Cookie said it as if she was merely annoyed at the situation. Not despairing, not angry; she said it only to have something to say. Their lives revolved around their betters' moods. Even down to their small talk conversations.  
  
"Obi?" Cookie inquired gently. Obi looked up, his blue-green eyes showing mixed emotions. "Obi, you have been acting so strangely." He could think of nothing to say he so shrugged at her, affixing his look back at the ground. Despite hearing the concern tone in her voice Obi didn't know what to feel.   
"Obi, did the young Master say something to you?" Then Obi remembered.  
  
"Oh. Master Jinn is coming home the day after tomorrow. Xanatos is leaving before then and taking Nikos." Obi stared at Cookie once, seeing her eyes take in the information.   
  
"When were you going to tell me this, Obi?" Obi shrugged again, finally feeling like a brat. "Oh you were just going to wait, huh? It's not important in the least, no, of course not…"  
  
"I don't care!" Obi yelled, knowing he was loud enough to be heard through the entire house. "One Master who abuses me, one Master who allows it to happen. I'd rather be dead than care!"  
  
"If you don't lower your voice I'm sure someone will arrange for that!" Obi stood up, walking past Cookie and through the kitchen. She didn't follow him. Maybe that's what he wanted; push Xanatos to his limits so he would be killed by his hands. Shaking his head, Obi sat down on the window seat in the parlor. He was technically allowed in the room, but it was the only place that provided some solitude.   
  
The people on the street fascinated Obi. He wished he could sit and watch people all day and forget about his life. Hearing the steps creak, Obi stood up to investigate. He didn't particularly care if Xanatos found him in here but he still wondered. Instead he saw Nikos, who smiled at him sadly.   
  
"Obi, are you busy? I need to pack quickly…"   
  
"I'll help you." Both walked past Cookie who sat at the kitchen table with scattered papers around her. Obi didn't let himself look over at her; he felt horrible about how he acted earlier. Cookie didn't deserve his bitterness. Only he did, he alone.  
  
Once in the room, Nikos pulled down a bag from a shelf. It was not big but held all of his belongings easily. He put in clean shirts, wraps, and pants. Obi found his shoes and wrapped them in a cloth to keep from getting the clean white clothes soiled. Nikos finished, dropping any sentimental things he had left in the bag.   
  
They sat on the bed in silence, the bag between them. "Obi I don't think we'll be coming back," Nikos said, staring his friend in the face. "I've always looked at you like a brother. You are the closest thing I'll ever have to family. I-I don't know how I'll get along with out you."  
  
Tears sprung up in Obi's eyes but he willed them away. Crying was no use; he had learned that quickly. "You can cry, Obi. I will cry with you."  
  
"Crying serves no purpose but wasting energy." Nikos's eyes narrowed but then softened. He shoved the bag on the floor, scooting over to give Obi a hug.   
  
"Crying does serve a purpose. It's an outlet, Obi. We both need to cry. We carry too much weight, more than anyone should ever be allowed…" Obi shuddered with a sob, gripping Nikos's slim body to his chest. Nikos murmured words into Obi's ear, knowing they didn't make sense. He began to cry quietly, while Obi managed to keep his sobbing quiet but shook with effort.  
  
Finally they pulled apart, both faces red and streaked with tears. Nikos took the corner of the sheet, wiping Obi's face and then his own. "Crying doesn't mean we are weak, Obi. It gives us the strength to go on." Nikos stood up, leaving Obi to stare upward. "I better get back upstairs. Xanatos wants you to come back up and carry down his luggage."  
  
"He packed himself?" Obi asked, standing up and picking up Nikos's dropped bag.   
  
"Yes. As normal."  
  
"Oh…that's right." Obi dropped the bag next to the door on the way upstairs. Xanatos stood in the hall surrounded by luggage.   
  
"Take this down by the door then go to bed. If you shout as loud as you did earlier I'll take my belt to you." Obi nodded, swallowing. He struggled with the heavy bags but got them downstairs as quickly as possible and went straight to his room, ignoring Cookie's question if he wanted supper.   
  
Obi slipped into the covers, wondering how many times he had gone to bed feeling like this. Alone, hopeless, faithless… The problem was he could no longer count; he didn't want to. 


End file.
